Summer Memories
by KandiLips
Summary: Gwen's parents are getting divorced, and Kevin is trying his best to comfort her. Will he succeed? .:ALL GWEVIN:. Rated K.


Me: hey everyone!! sorry its kinda been a while, I just had my midterms (yuck!!) and I really needed to study. SOOO... heres a really special story (or at least I think so) to make up for it, and its one of my favorites that I have stored on my computer. I just really thought it was cute:) you can tell me if i'm wrong, but...

Ben: hahaha. (makes serious face) your wrong.

Me: oh, great. ben, why did you come here???!!!

Ben: eh, your brother makes good smoothies.

Me: (sighs) that's true, he does. OKAY, well I dont want to be distracted and get off track today, so lets start this story!!

Ben: brb i NEED a refill.

* * *

"Kevin, you don't have to stay here... the auto show..."

"No, I'm staying. That's final."

Kevin was sitting on the edge of Gwen's bed with her, his arms a barrier around her.

"I know how it feels, when your parents....."

Gwen sobbed at his words and buried her face into his chest.

"Why? Why can't they just be happy together? I..."

He stroked her long, orange hair from the top of her head to her lower back.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine."

She turned to look up into his onyx eyes.

"No, everything won't be fine. They're getting a divorce. How will _that _ever be fine?" Gwen snapped, regretting the careless spill of her words from the moment they were let loose.

Kevin let go of Gwen and stood up. He strode over to Gwen's window and stared down at the world laid out below.

"At least....." He finally found words."you have both parents. My dad's gone."

Gwen's heart sank. She got up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kevin....I'm so sorry. I was being totally selfish and inconsiderate. I mean, why am I so upset? You're the one who..."

Pain illuminated Kevin's face.

"No, no. Don't think like that. You have every right to act like this. I'm just over sensitive and I shouldn't have acted like that."

"And same with me!" Gwen insisted.

She broke free from his intense gaze, and a single tear trickled down her face.

As soon as Kevin caught a glimpse of it, Gwen was back in his strong arms. Kevin then placed his hand under Gwen's chin, and gently pulled her head up so he could look deeply into her eyes.

Gwen sighed dreamily.

"Oh, Kevin. Remember when life was so easy? Before my parent's divorce... before your... accident..." She trailed off, and began tracing random shapes into his chest with one finger.

Kevin removed one hand from Gwen's waist and reached up to his face. There, it met the hard, cold surface of his ID mask. Grief rushed through Kevin's veins like a quickly-spreading poison. He stared off into the distance.

Gwen looked up for a moment and noticed this, continuing her talking and absent-minded tracing.

"Do you remember... that one, perfect summer night, when there was never pain like this... and we just danced under the stars....?"

Gwen and Kevin met each others eyes instantaneously.

Kevin grinned, already thinking what she was. He darted over to the corner of Gwen's room and turned on her radio in a flash.

Sweet, melodic music poured out of the radio, playing the most beautiful song.

Gwen gasped and beamed. It was the same song that they had danced to that same night last summer.

Kevin's grin grew with every passing second of the song.

"Funny how things work out sometimes." He joked.

Gwen laughed.

Kevin's heart skipped a beat; he loved to hear her laugh... it was his favorite sound in the whole world.

And then, that one moment of the summer repeated itself, and Gwen and Kevin stared into each others eyes. Gwen wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck in one swift movement, and Kevin placed his hands on her hips.

Their bodies swayed and they danced, letting the music drift them away to somewhere so much happier.

And they both agreed in their minds that they would rather be together than anywhere else in the universe.

* * *

Gwen: awww!! this is so cute! Just like the actual summer when we danced, remember kevin??

Kevin: (cramming cookies in his mouth and drinking soda) mmmmhmmm.

Gwen: ugh. boys. (rolls eyes)

Me: lol. o kay, well thats all we have time for today.... my brother just ordered a pizza so im out. :D hahah kay well bye guyss!!

Vilgax: FAIR WELL!! (waves handkerchief)

Julie: huh?? why the handkerchief?

Ben: (whispers to julie) hes gay.

Julie: oh. gotcha.

Vilgax: I AM NOT!! I WILL KILL YOU, BEN TENNYSON!!

Ben: oh, come on, vilgax. JUST come out of the closet already!!

Vilgax: OH YOU.... (confuzzled face) WAIT..... BUT IM NOT **IN** A CLOSET RIGHT NOW......

Kevin: (slaps forehead with hand)

Everyone: (laughing and falling over)

Me: oh, wow. well, looks like vilgax has a lot of learning to do. anyways, im out!! and please review!! I dont care if its criticism... I just want to know how im doing, because im new at this. kay, buh bii!!


End file.
